


F for M

by babydraco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Birthday Spankathon, F/M, Femdom, Intense, Online Dating, Spanking, post Widow Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her memories of Bucky, Natasha tries online dating via a fetish forum. Bucky attempts the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't take Natasha long to find out the truth about what had happened. But it was a conversation she didn't want to have with him, or anyone else. She was never going to let a man into her life again, not the way she'd let him in. In fact, all she wanted to do at the moment was find a stranger and hit them until they cried. 

A few weeks later, Natasha came home feeling especially sexually frustrated, and logged into her brand new FetWorld account. She was listed as “Spiderbite”, describing herself as a petite, red haired, twentysomething Russian ex pat, a former ballerina. This was the first time she'd actually used the online hookup service instead of talking on the forums or reading the advice columns. 

She clicked on the category for submissive seeking dominants and then chose an age range and location (twenty five to forty, New York City area). She wasn't particularly interested in women at the moment, so she scrolled back up to the search options and set it to retrieve only male profiles. The majority of profiles didn't impress her, it was a lot of men begging and whining to be debased but only on their own very specific and objectifying terms. She was a domme, not a prostitute, if a man claimed he wanted to submit to her, he was damn well going to _submit_ , not hand her a list of unrealistic porn based fantasies that required her to wear outfits she didn't feel like wearing (she spent a lot of time already in tight black leather, she didn't want to do that off the clock) and do things to him that she didn't like doing. And she definitely wasn't ashamed to admit she wanted someone hot, the purpose of this was to get off, she had no obligation to give a nice guy a break despite being someone she had no interest in fucking. 

Pancakes1925 sounded like a potential match. His profile said he was from Brooklyn, twenty seven, average height, athletic and ex Army. He listed his current profession as “private security”. His profile pic was of a cat with a pancake on its head. He did not list a college or university, that wasn't entirely unusual,plenty of people didn't think it was worth mentioning unless they had a prestigious degree or they avoided mentioning it because they didn't want to get caught by their colleagues. He sounded a lot like her ex, obviously Natasha had a type. She was willing to own that fact. 

Ex Army? That was promising. Strong, with stamina and good tolerance for pain, knows his place in the hierarchy, but probably also an “alpha sub” type, hopefully with self confidence and accomplishments, yeah, she could work with that. Natasha opened a message box and typed out a greeting. 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Hi, just saw your profile. You sound cute, ping me if you want to chat. 

Natasha made herself some coffee and puttered around the apartment, distracting herself and not expecting to hear the loud chime from her computer that indicated she had an email. She forced herself to go and do other things first, before she couldn't stand the suspense any longer and had to read it. 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Hi, right back atcha. I love red hair. 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Ex army, huh? So you know how to take orders. 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Yes, Ma'am, I do. 

He added a grinning emoji, she hated those things and she said so. His next message appeared sans emoji. They chatted a little more about New York, and confirmed that neither of them was barking up the wrong tree in their search for a dominant or a submissive. 

**Message to Spiderbite** : So...what do you like? 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Hold your horses. I barely know you. 

**Message to Spiderbite** : I meant favorite foods, movies, etc???

**Message to Pancakes1925** : I like Russian food and folktales. I actually love romantic movies (but don't tell anyone). I like working out and kickboxing and dance.

**Message to Spiderbite** : I love Russian things. I lived there for years. I'm also into marital arts and working out. And motorcycles, old movies and Sinatra. 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Where in Russia? Is your family Russian? What a typo, Pancakes. 

He probably didn't remember much about the Soviet era, if he'd lived there as a child. Hard to believe it was an entire generation ago that the cause she'd dedicated her life to had failed. He didn't answer for forty five minutes. Come on, it wasn't that hard of a question- was it? 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Different parts. It was for work. I'm Irish American. Sorry, I was writing on the train. Lol. _Doctor Zhivago_ is playing at a revival theater, if you'd like to go with me. My treat.

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Which _Doctor Zhivago_? With Julie Christie, or that British mini series with what's their face who was in the thing? 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Do you mean the remake with Kiera Knightly?  
 **Message to Pancakes1925** : Kiera Knightly was in the remake of _Anna Karenina_ . 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Oh- you wanted to see _Anna Karenina_ instead? It's not in theaters anymore, we'd have to rent the dvd. 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : No, pay attention, boy. _Doctor Zhivago_ , with Julie Christie. You're taking me to see it on Friday. 

**Message to Spiderbite** : Yes, Ma'am!

But she was a spy, and her instincts kicked in as soon as they'd made their date and he logged off. First, she put his name into FetWorld's internal search engine and scoured his forum posts. There weren't many and he didn't give away many details about himself, but he certainly seemed like an intelligent, funny, likeable guy. She had, of course, logged his ISP, and discovered that he was located somewhere within a block of Stark Tower. Huhh. There were thousands of people in hundreds of offices, shops, restaurants, apartments and rehearsal spaces in the neighborhood. But she couldn't ignore the suspicious itch, Natasha called up one of SI's tech geeks to track the signal down. 

**Message to Pancakes1925** : Of course, I'll need a photo so it won't be hard to find you in a crowd. Don't be shy, I bet you're really handsome.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what work were you doing in Russia?” Natasha asked, sipping her red wine across the table from him in the little French bistro near the movie theater. Pancakes1925, or James "Bucky" Barnes, otherwise known as her ex long term boyfriend, sat there continuing to insist on pretending he'd never met her before. Because he thought she had no memory of _him_. “Or are you not allowed to say?”

“I definitely can't tell you,” James admitted. 

“So not _just_ ex Army.”

“No, not just ex Army. Were you really a ballerina?”

“For a short time.” 

How dare he pull this on her. Just when she thought he couldn't get any worse. The important part was not to let any of her rage show. Not while she was still laying her trap, Natasha mused as she sat across from James, listening to him spin carefully edited lies about his life. After all, he thought she didn't remember him. They spent most of the meal tip toeing around the main issue, discussing safe words (standard “traffic light” system), lighter kinks, philosophies of domination and submission (they both agreed, they were bedroom only types, he was her dream alpha sub, but then, she'd already known that about him). 

“I want to be punished,” he finally admitted. “Impact play. The harder the better.” 

“Oh? Have you been a naughty boy?” Aside from his current con job, of course. 

“You could-you could definitely say that,” James replied. Natasha bit back a burst of laughter at his spectacular understatement. 

“Then I'll make it a night to _remember_ ,” Natasha said. Because this jerk had almost seduced her for the third time and the second time he wasn't who he claimed to be (although she knew the first time hadn't been his fault, they'd been a couple of scared kids whose brains were salad). But she still wanted him and tonight she planned to have him. “Ask the waiter for our bill and let's go.” 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Natasha said when they entered her apartment. Lighting a bank of vanilla candles, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he tried to pretend he'd never been in her apartment before. The movie had been lovely, Natasha had missed being close to him in simple, quiet ways. And dinner that had been lovely too, with a great deal of scene negotiation accomplished before dessert. “And by 'make yourself comfortable', I mean, I want you in your underwear.” 

He stripped down while she dimmed the lights, lined up a playlist on her computer and went into the bedroom to take her dress and high heels off. She preferred to play in a camisole and panties, usually silk or lace. She did make a concession to the fantasy though, they were usually black. Natasha chose some toys from her box, a black leather paddle , and a black blindfold. She left her Feeldoe on the dresser in case things progressed to the bedroom. 

A slinky song about eyes on fire was playing when she returned to James. He stood quietly in his navy blue boxer briefs, hands folded behind his back. 

“Shh,” Natasha said. She tied the blindfold over his eyes. She circled him slowly, predatory, stroking and cupping any part of his body she wanted to touch. He shivered and let out the most enticing nervous breaths. His erection already stretched the front of his underpants. Natasha gently pushed on his shoulder, he melted to his knees. She gripped his hair, pulling his head back and cupping his jaw to coax his mouth open. 

“I bet you could take a big cock in this mouth.” 

“Yeth Mmm,” he tried to say. 

“I have a big one for you, if you're good.” Natasha nudged him with her foot until he was on all fours, landing there with a soft gasp. “Are you ready, bad boy?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Natasha struck, gently at first to warm him up and then much harder after she yanked his underpants down, pausing to rub her hand over his perfect ass. Once she had him panting and whining, his cheeks (both kinds) pink, she dropped the act, fighting through her own fog of lust. 

“How long were you planning on continuing to lie to me, James?” 

“I didn't lie,” he protested, wriggling his ass to get some relief from the sting. It was _cute_ , it made her hornier and threatened to ruin her angry mood. 

“I'm a spy, did you think I wouldn't figure it out?” She cracked the paddle again on the lower part of his thighs. “Do you **_honestly think I'm that stupid?_** ” 

“I didn't do it on purpose,” James cried. “I swear, I didn't know it was you. Not at first! ” 

“How?” CRACK “ Am I supposed to believe that?” CRACK “I don't trust you anymore.” CRACK. “And I'm not just talking about tonight,” CRACK “ _You took my memories of you_ , that's why you thought you could show up tonight without telling me the truth. What the FUCK, James?” She was yelling. Natasha knew it was unethical for a top to explode in anger at a sub when they hadn't pre negotiated that but she'd had these feelings pent up for a long time. She might have hit him a bit harder than she'd originally planned, she could tell he felt it by his frantic whimpering. 

“I didn't know it was you, and then when I found out, I didn't know what I was supposed to do! I guess- I tried to stay away from you and I can't.”

Natasha slid the paddle over his trembling back and ass. That little bit of fear, that _tugged_ on her pussy. She waited until he visibly relaxed and let out a breath he'd been holding, before she struck again, harder than ever. 

“Do you value yourself that little?” Natasha demanded. “That you thought my life would be better without you in it?” 

“You deserve so much b-b-better than m-me,” James gasped. “It's my fault that you're-”

“I make my own choices,” Natasha said, hitting him just on principle. “You keep forgetting that.” 

“I love you, Natalia! I love you!” His voice shook with un shed tears. He must mean it, Natasha realized, looking at this strong, brave man on his knees,offering himself up to all the pain she could dish out. . Her heart broke, she couldn't keep doing this and the paddle was about to leave bruises. She undid the blindfold. 

“C'mere.” She sat on the couch. He shuffled closer and put his head in her lap. He was in sub headspace, all glassy eyed and flushed She was soaked through her panties by that point, seeing him like that, and he was leaking from the tip of his cock.

“I was scared and helpless, I didn't want either of us to ever have to feel that way again and everyone was pressuring me to make a decision so I thought, if I had to choose I would rather have you alive and whole and not mine, b-because I don't deserve you anyway, than -” He babbled, words running together until he was incoherent. If James could admit out loud that he'd been frightened, he must have been terrified. She'd planned to fuck him and then throw him out for good, but now that the moment had come, she found she couldn't do it. 

“That's really stupid, James.” Natasha petted his hair with gentle, soothing strokes. She'd seen him take more physical pain than this without blinking, it was the gentleness, that broke him. 

“I know!” He wept into her lap. “I know, _I know_.” 

“Idiot. Maybe I would've rather someone had asked me what I wanted. Up.” She shifted to let him sit on the couch, sagged boneless against her. 

“Gimme a minute and I'll go,” James gulped out as he scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“We _just talked about assuming things_. You're not going anywhere. Are your ears broken? Do you have a listening problem?” 

“No, Ma'am?” 

“Then pick me up and take me to bed.”

He took her to bed and made worshipful love to her with his hands and mouth before she consented to let him come inside her, rocking back and forth together, coming with her legs wrapped around his waist. She almost wanted to punish him more by refusing the bed to him, making him sleep on the floor. But she remembered that being treated like a Bad Dog was triggering for him. Never let it be said that Natasha was incapable of compromise though. 

“We're done here,” she panted, pushing him away roughly but with a bit of caring. “There's some pillows and blankets in the linen closet. You're on the couch tonight.” 

“Okay.” 

She couldn't read his expression as he got up, put his underpants back on and left the room to get the blankets, walking a little stiffly. She went to sleep in her own bed, shutting the door in his face. 

Natasha woke to the delicious smell of sausages, eggs, and breakfast pastries. She wandered out to her kitchen and found James in his underwear and t shirt, plating up the food along with coffee. 

“You can't stay here,” she said. “This isn't – we're not back together.”

“I know,” he said and put two plates on the table. 

“I just wanted to make sure we were clear on that,” Natasha said as she bit into a cinnamon roll. “Things are not going to be like they were. I liked fucking you, but that's it.”

“I get it, _God_ ,” James snapped, his face twisted up and hurt. “Don't need to keep saying it.”

Natasha crossed the kitchen to grip his face in her hands. 

“I didn't say we're not friends. Or that we can't do this again. But you can't be my boyfriend. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“Good. Now sit down and eat, you'll need the energy.”


End file.
